


A Hero

by CemetryGays



Category: Foo Fighters, Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Children, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Innocence, Light Angst, Memories, Post-Split, Sweet, The Author Regrets Everything, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CemetryGays/pseuds/CemetryGays
Summary: Dave Grohl has a little talk with seven year old Frances when suddenly she tells him that Nirvana is her favourite band- at that point still unknowing of who her father was.•••enjoy :]





	A Hero

Imagine Dave hanging out with 7 year old Frances at his place when suddenly the little one starts humming the melody to a well known Nirvana song. Immediatly Dave asks the kid where he knows it from and gets the response: "Just heard it on my moms radio. Think they're my favourite band at the moment." And Dave for some reason feels really weird but also happy so he sighs and asks: " You're a fan now?" Frances nods and asks his "uncle" to watch some interviews of the singer with him. He agrees unsure if he should tell her, unknowing that this short clip would also trigger a lot of memories for him since he could vividly remeber Kurt telling him about this interview. Dave feels himself starting to tear up but before he can begin crying, Frances puts one hand on his shoulder and asks: "You knew him?" even though the way he says it, it sounds more like a fact than a question and all Dave can do is nod, before whispering: "I was in that band a long time ago, and that man...-" he stopps talking, knowing Courtney would not approve of him telling Frances about her dad. The girls bright blue eyes are still fixed on the mans face, her blond, wavy hair being blown into her small face by the wind. Dave is frozen, when he looks at her now, he sees Kurt Cobain. His friend Kurt Cobain. "You look so much like your dad." he concludes, the girl in front of him starts smiling: "I wish I had gotten to know him." Dave stares at him for a little longer before shaking his head and trying to come up with something tp quickly change the topic, when Frances speaks again: "So you actually knew that man? Personally?" Dave is confused, the kid cares more about someone who he only knew as some musician, than his own father? Still, he chooses to answer honestly: "Yes, actually i knew him well. At least...-" his voice gets lost somewhere, nowhere "... At least I thought I did." Frances takes his left hand- of course, to his face to put some of the wild hair behind his ears, then he blinks and asks: "What were they like?" Dave closes his eyes, the past coming back for a moment, the first tour with Nirvana, all the fun night, the fights, the first time he and Kurt kissed, the interviews and concerts, seattle, finding out about the heroin, them sticking together after all, because, whatever happens, that's what best friends do.  
He smiles softly, looking down at the seven year old girl without a father next to him, whose eyes are curious and intelligent and kind and, in a way, wise. Then he says: " The man in the interview, everyone loved him. Everyone thought he was an amazing person."  
"Was he?"  
Dave laughs to himself before quietly saying: "Of course. He was a hero to many."  
For a moment it is still in the garden, then clever Frances asks: "Was my dad a hero too?" Dave just wants to cry.  
"Yes Frances, yes he really was. And don't believe anyone who tells you something else."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for lots of mistakes probably :c english is not my native language.


End file.
